Tuberculosis is the leading infectious cause of death in the world today. In the absence of more effective control, the projected number of deaths/year will reach 4 million by the year 2004. The interaction between the tubercle bacillus and the human host is exceedingly complicated and involves a large number of host and pathogen pathways. With the completion of the genome sequence for both Mycobacterium tuberculosis and Homo sapiens the features of this dynamic interaction can be studied in detail. The development of novel technologies for exploring biology on the genome-scale have led to new avenues of research such as targeted drug development, identification and characterization of antigens for vaccine and diagnostic studies, and the definition of the factors which render the bacilli virulent and pathogenic. Recent studies have highlighted the importance of cell wall lipids and lipid metabolism of M. tuberculosis in many of these research areas. The aims of this meeting are therefore: to review the latest insights obtained from analysis of the genome sequence of M. tuberculosis; to dissect the cell biology of the interaction between M. tuberculosis and host cells; to understand the physiology of the pathogen and identify novel target for drug development; to understand the molecular bases of M. tuberculosis strain differences and the implications for transmission and immunity; to explore mechanisms of pathogenesis; to learn how the host develops protective immunity; and to develop strategies for manipulation of the host response to tuberculosis through vaccine development. The exchange of knowledge among epidemiologists, cell biologists, immunologists, microbial geneticists, and biotechnologists will define the direction and accelerate the development of new therapies, diagnostics, and vaccines. This meeting is designed to attract many of the new young investigators in the field, as well as recently trained students and post-doctoral fellows interested in identifying the most urgent problems of TB research. In addition, the multi-national representation of the speakers, as well as their diverse backgrounds, will stimulate discussion and promote the forging of new collaborations. [unreadable] [unreadable]